The Curse Word
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Kata itu hanyalah sebuah kata kutukan bagiku. Mengekangku dan membuatku tak bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup./One-shoot,complete(re-edited)


Yahuu~ Perkenalkan Author baru di fandom Kurobas. (Walau sebenarnya bukan baru juga sih)

Saking nggak ada kerjaan dan terlalu sibuk memikirkan tugas, jadinya malah bikin fanfic one-shoot ini deh. Dapet ide ini juga dari drama CD Re**t dengan judul yang berkaitan dengan Shinsengumi hahaha. Yang penasaran, silahkan langsung baca aja.

Warning : OC, karakternya kemungkinan OOC, dan ada banyak typo.

* * *

 **The Curse Word  
**

 _Kata "Aku mencintaimu", bagiku itu tak ada bedanya dengan kalimat kutukan. Mengekang orang lain dengan kata itu. Sekali mengatakan dan mendengarnya, jiwa dan raga ini terasa sudah bukan milik diri sendiri. Oleh karena itu, seumur hidup aku tak akan pernah mengatakan kata itu. Meskipun kata itu ditujukan untuk keluarga, teman, maupun orang terkasih, kupastikan tak akan keluar dari bibir ini._

Uap putih itu tak pernah berhenti dan wajar saja jika ia terus menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulutnya. Kepingan salju terus turun, membuat kota yang ia diami selama dirinya hidup menjadi dunia serba putih. Jangan lupakan dengan hembusan angin lembut yang mampu menusuk tulang punggung semua makhluk hidup. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam dikantung jaketnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 9 dan langit pun sudah gelap gulita. Yah, tidak terlalu gelap berkat pencahayaan dimana – mana. Ia tahu dirinya harus pulang jika tidak ingin mendapatkan setidaknya satu atau dua tamparan. Tapi, kedua kakinya bagaikan terpaku pada jalanan aspal ditengah kota. Uap putih kembali keluar dari mulutnya dan iris birunya kembali memandangi langit yang benar – benar gelap tanpa terlihat bintang maupun bulan.

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar, tapi tak ia pedulikan. Mati kemudian kembali bergetar dan terus mengulang sampai ia malas mendengarnya. Ia memasukkan ponsel hitamnya kedalam tas pinggangnya, mengambil _player_ miliknya, dan memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya. Disetel volume paling besar agar tidak mendengar apa – apa dari sekelilingnya. Biarlah telinganya menjadi tak sebagus dulu. Toh, ia sendiri juga sudah tak peduli dengan tubuhnya.

Karena baginya, tubuh ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

xxx

Ia sudah tak tahu berapa lama dirinya berdiri bagaikan anak hilang. Kaleng minuman hangat yang ia beli sudah menjadi dingin. Dirinya pun sudah tak ada niat untuk meminum isinya yang ia yakin masih banyak sekali. Iris birunya masih terpaku pada gedung sederhana berlantai 5 tak jauh didepannya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada dikantung jaket keluar dan mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Begitu dinyalakan, ia melihat ada hampir puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan ratusan pesan yang ditujukan padanya. Tak perlu ia lihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan. Helaan napas keluar, membekukan udara disekelilingnya. Ia segera memakai tudung jaketnya dan bersembunyi dibalik bayangan tiang lampu, tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sosok seorang polisi mengendarai sepeda terlihat dan melewati dirinya. Setelah memastikan polisi itu pergi jauh, ia keluar dari tempatnya. Rasanya sudah waktunya ia masuk kedalam gedung didepannya yang ternyata adalah apartemen. Langkah kakinya sengaja ia pelankan agar tak menganggu penghuni kamar lain. Meski sebenarnya, ia tak ingin penghuni kamar didepannya saat ini tahu bahwa dirinya ada. Dengan sangat pelan dan hati – hati ia memasukkan kunci, memutar gagang pintu, dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sungguh dingin menyengat.

Didalam ruangan yang gelap dan dingin itu, ia bisa melihat sinar dari ruang keluarga. Tak membuang waktunya, ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang untungnya berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Mungkin karena terlalu buru – buru, ia tak sengaja membunyikan suara kunci kamarnya ketika ingin mengunci. Ia meneguk ludahnya, berharap orang yang ada diruang keluarga tak mendengarnya. Namun, harapannya tak didengar. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki didepan kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintunya bergetar bagaikan ditimpa oleh badai besar.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Iru nara henji shinasai!" teriak orang yang ada diluar. "Ayo keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan. Tsubaki! Buka pintunya!"

Ia hanya memandangi pintu kamarnya yang bergetar dengan tatapan kosong. Merasa membuang waktu dan tenaganya, ia membiarkan orang yang mengaku sebagai ibunya berteriak bagaikan orang kerasukan.

"Tsubaki! Kau mencintai ibumu, kan?! Kalau iya, cepat buka pintunya!" teriak ibunya histeris.

Kedua tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk melampiaskan amarahnya karena sebenarnya percuma saja. Tapi, tindakannya yang melempar bantal kearah pintu benar – benar diluar kesadarannya. Getaran itu berhenti dan teriakan histeris yang dapat menganggu orang lain itu pun ikut berhenti. Helaan napas terdengar dibalik pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Baiklah. Pagi – pagi kita akan bicara. Maafkan ibu karena egois. Ibu tahu kau pasti lelah," ucap ibunya menyesal. "Ibu mencintaimu, Tsubaki."

Ia melempar bantalnya untuk yang kedua kali. Detik berikutnya, ia bergelung dibawah selimutnya, menutupi kedua telinganya. Suara musik yang diputar oleh _player_ -nya bahkan tak bisa membantunya untuk menghilangkan kata itu dari benaknya. Tak ada yang lebih ia benci dari kata itu. Kata yang sudah membelenggu dirinya.

xxx

Iris birunya menatap kanan kirinya, kemudian mengarah pada lorong tempat kamar ibunya berada. Ia berharap ibunya belum bangun sehingga dirinya bisa kabur dari tempat yang dinamakan rumah ini. Dengan langkah yang sungguh pelan, ia memutar gagang pintu dan melesat keluar tanpa memakai sepatunya. Begitu dirinya sudah sampai dilantai satu tepat didepan gedung, ia baru memakai sepatunya. Udara pagi yang begitu dingin tentu membuatnya menggigil. Tapi, tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Langit masih terlihat cukup gelap untuk pukul 6 pagi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju _konbini_ terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bungkus roti dan mungkin sekotak susu untuk sarapan. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia membeli kotak bento yang membuat air liurnya menetes, mengingat sudah semingu dirinya tidak memakan nasi barang sesuap. Tapi, melihat kapasitas uang yang ia punya saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah membayar dua bungkus roti dan sekotak susu, ia berniat untuk segera keluar dari _konbini_ tersebut. Nampaknya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena dipanggil oleh si penjaga _konbini_.

"Nee kimi, apa tak ada orang yang memberimu makan? Sejak seminggu lalu, kau terus memakan roti yang dibeli disini," tanya penjaga _konbini_.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kedua orangtuaku sibuk bekerja," ucapnya bohong.

Penjaga _konbini_ mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia berlari kecil kesebuah rak dan kembali membawa sekotak bento dan sebungkus onigiri. "Untukmu. Meski memang tak terlalu sehat, setidaknya kau harus makan nasi untuk mengisi tenaga."

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan halus. Tapi, si penjaga _konbini_ tetap memaksanya dan pada akhirnya ia menerimanya juga. Untuk saat ini, ia bersyukur pada berkah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya pagi ini. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah dan membawa dirinya menuju gedung sekolah terkenal dikotanya. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk masuk ke Kaijou High School ini. Ia lebih memilih sekolah dengan biaya yang sangat terjangkau oleh pekerjaan ibunya. Setidaknya itu akan meringankan beban ibunya yang sudah merawatnya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran suami disisinya. Sayang, ibunya tak menyetujui dan memaksanya untuk masuk kesekolah terkenal, Kaijou High School. Karena kasihan dan tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya, ia berusaha hingga rasanya ingin mati demi diterima disekolah ini.

Tapi, ia juga bodoh karena terlena oleh ucapan ibunya yang menggunakan kata itu.

Sesampainya dikelas yang masih kosong, ia duduk dikursinya yang paling belakang dan bermaksud untuk memakan kotak bento tadi. Baru beberapa suap ia menyantap makanannya, getaran ponselnya langsung membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Karena sayang jika harus dibuang, ia membungkus kembali kotak bento itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu, ia pergi keruang kesehatan untuk memejamkan mata sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Tentunya meninggalkan ponselnya yang tak mau diam didalam tasnya.

xxx

Kise melambaikan tangannya kelewat semangat dan tak lupa menebarkan senyum lebarnya pada siswi – siswi yang meneriakinya. Ia mungkin akan terus seperti itu jika saja bola basket yang dilempar Kasamatsu tidak menghentikannya.

"Ittai _ssu_ yo, Kasamatsu senpai!" rengek Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri!" teriak Kasamatsu. "Cepat kembali sebelum bel masuk berbunyi!"

Masih merenggut, Kise mengikuti perintah kaptennya masuk kedalam untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan keluar dari gedung olahraga pun, teriakan dari para siswi yang mengaku sebagai fansnya tetap terdengar. Bahkan sampai dirinya harus bersusah payah untuk mencapai kelasnya dilantai dua. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya ketika sampai dikelas dalam keadaan utuh. Mata kuning emasnya langsung menatap kearah kursi paling belakang sebelah jendela. Ada raut kecewa ketika pemilik kursi tersebut tak ada. Namun, ia melihat tasnya tergantung disisi meja. Jadi, kemungkinan orang itu berada disuatu tempat mengingat orang itu lebih menyukai sendiri. Kise tentu ingin mencari orang itu, tapi nampaknya tak bisa karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tepat ketika wali kelasnya masuk untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, orang itu juga masuk. Meski ditegur, ia hanya melirikkan iris biru indahnya yang terlihat tajam. Kemudian dengan santai duduk dikursinya seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

Ia mengangumi sosok keren dari seorang gadis bernama Tennohara Tsubaki.

Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu sebenarnya sangat biasa. Selesai upacara pembukaan murid baru, Kise bermaksud untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya. Memang tak biasanya ia melarikan diri, tapi mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang cukup melelahkan ia ingin sendirian. Keberuntungan sedang berada dipihaknya ketika ia mendapati sebuah kelas kosong. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk tanpa mempedulikan pada seseorang yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kise baru sadar ketika ia membalikkan badannya, hampir saja berteriak jika tak ingin dilempari buku tebal oleh gadis itu. Entah karena bodoh atau mereka takut pada tatapan gadis itu, beberapa siswi yang masuk kedalam kelas langsung keluar, tanpa menyadari Kise yang terkapar dilantai. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh, gadis itu mengambil buku yang ia lempar pada Kise.

"Ukh! Hidoi _ssu_ yo!" rengek Kise. "Tidak perlu melempariku dengan buku juga, kan?!"

Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap Kise dengan tatapan tajam, membuatnya terdiam. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya yang ternyata sebuah plester luka. Tanpa berkata apa – apa, gadis itu keluar dari kelas kosong meninggalkan Kise yang bingung. Binar kagum langsung terlukis diparasnya yang tampan.

Sejak kejadian itu dan tahu bahwa mereka sekelas, Kise selalu mengajak Tennohara Tsubaki berbicara. Namun, selalu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam ataupun dengan kata – kata tajam. Jelas sekali jika gadis itu tak ingin bergaul dengan orang berisik nan cerewet yang diidolakan hampir seluruh siswi disekolahnya. Tapi, bukan Kise namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan gadis itu.

Tanpa tahu ada perubahan besar pada hatinya terhadap Tennohara Tsubaki.

Bel istirahat pada akhirnya berbunyi, mengundang senyum cerah para siswa – siswi Kaijou High School. Tak ayal, Kise segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi Tsubaki, bermaksud mengajak gadis itu untuk makan siang.

"Tennoharacchi, ayo makan siang bareng," ajak Kise.

Tsubaki melempari cowok berambut pirang itu tatapan tajam. "Tolong hentikan panggilan aneh itu, Kise-san," ucapnya tajam. "Selain itu, aku tidak berminat untuk makan siang denganmu."

"Eh~ Kenapa? Daripada sendiri, makan siang berdua asik loh."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus bersamamu," gumamnya. Tsubaki berdiri dan membawa kantung plastik keluar kelas. Kise hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa dan memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas Kasamatsu, berharap senpainya mau menemaninya makan siang.

xxx

Ia merindukan kehidupan damainya disekolah. Ia benar – benar menyesal ketika menolong Kise Ryouta dari kejaran fansnya. Sejak hari itu, ia harus berurusan dengan semua ocehan tak jelas dari model terkenal yang tak bisa diam. Jelas – jelas ia sudah mengusir cowok itu dari kehidupannya. Tetap saja cowok itu kukuh mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Karena sikapnya yang acuh terhadap uluran tangan dari seorang Kise Ryouta, dirinya harus berhadapan dengan siswi yang mengaku sebagai fans model tersebut. Ia membuang ludah yang sudah bercampur dengan darah, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit dipipinya akibat pukulan seorang gadis. Mengerikan, padahal hanya seorang gadis tapi tenaganya bagaikan seorang cowok. Kemudian gadis itu menarik rambut hitamnya, membuatnya harus melihat senyum penuh ejekan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Huh! Apa menariknya dari gadis macam ini?" tanya gadis itu. "Mata Kise-kun pasti sudah rusak."

"Benar," lirihnya. "Mata idola kalian perlu diperiksa kedokter."

Tamparan mendapat dipipinya. "Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

Seolah puas dengan tindakannya itu, gadis itu menghempaskan kepalanya hingga harus bertemu dengan dinding dibelakang. Kekehan geli terdengar ditelinganya. Ia menghela napas lega ketika kumpulan fans itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Ingin pergi keruang kesehatan untuk meminta obat, tapi kedua kakinya tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dan melihat langit abu – abu dipertengahan bulan Januari. Getar disaku roknya sempat membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, namun segera ia abaikan. Ia tahu siapa yang akan menghubunginya saat seperti ini jika bukan ibunya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya, membawanya kealam bawah sadar.

Ingatannya berputar secara teratur bagaikan sebuah potongan film. Kehidupan damainya bersama ibunya hancur ketika melihat sebuah berita ditelevisi. Baginya yang tak tahu apa – apa, berita itu tak ada bedanya dengan berita lain. Namun, berbeda dengan ibunya yang terlihat sangat syok. Ibunya yang biasanya tenang berubah seutuhnya. Mengamuk bahkan memecahkan hampir semua benda yang ada disekitarnya. Ia harus berusaha keras untuk menenangkan ibunya yang tiba – tiba marah. Selama seminggu, ibunya mengurung diri didalam kamar. Tanpa mau menyentuh makanan dan hanya bisa menangis. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, ia pun mulai mencari tahu. Kebetulan ia memiliki paman yang berada dikota sebelah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Tepat ketika ia ingin pergi, ibunya mencegahnya bagaikan orang kerasukan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon Tsubaki, jangan tinggalkan ibu sendirian!" histeris ibunya. "Kamu mencintai ibumu, kan? Jadi, dengarkan perkataan ibumu ini!"

"Ibu, aku hanya akan pergi kekota sebelah. Tidak akan lama dan aku janji sore nanti akan pulang."

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan ibu sendirian, Tsubaki!" serunya yang semakin histeris. "Sudah cukup orang yang ibu sayangi meninggalkan ibu!"

"Ibu..."

"Cukup hanya ayahmu saja yang meninggalkan ibu. Jangan kau juga, Tsubaki! Ibu mohon."

Ia ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan pamannya. Melihat keputusan anaknya yang tak akan pergi, ibunya langsung memeluknya dengan erat hingga sulit sekali bernafas. Selama memeluk dirinya, ibunya berkata satu kalimat yang terus diulang bagaikan kaset rusak. "Ibu mencintaimu, Tsubaki."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bu," balasnya lembut.

xxx

"Eh~ Kenapa harus aku ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Jangan tanya kenapa," tukas Moriyama. "Kau kan punya banyak fans. Setidaknya kenalkan aku satu."

"Tapi kan, senpai bisa mendekatinya sendiri."

Moriyama terus mengeluh dan terpaksa Kise harus mendengar keluhannya yang ia yakin tak akan berakhir. Terkadang ia heran dengan senpainya yang ini. Setiap kali bertemu pasti meminta dirinya untuk dikenalkan setidaknya satu pada fans disekolahnya ini. Padahal Kise sendiri tidak hafal dengan fansnya karena mereka sendiri yang dengan seenaknya mendatanginya. Ketika melewati koridor, iris kuning emasnya menangkap sesuatu dibalik gedung. Dirinya terhenyak ketika tahu siapa itu dan tanpa menanggapi panggilan para senpainya, ia berlari. Karena merasa aneh dengan tindakan Kise, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama mengikuti si idola pirang iitu. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Kise saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tak sadarkan diri dibelakang gedung.

"Tennoharacchi, sadarlah! Tennoharacchi!" seru Kise. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu begitu dingin. Dengan tanggap, ia melepaskan swetarnya, membungkus tubuh gadis itu, dan membopongnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Kise tahu semua mata terarah padanya. Tapi, saat ini yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah Tennohara Tsubaki yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Sensei, tolong ada yang pingsan dibelakang gedung," ucap Kise yang membuat guru kesehatan terkejut. Guru kesehatan itu segera menyuruh Kise untuk membaringkannya diatas kasur.

"Sensei, apa Tennoharacchi akan baik – baik saja?" tanya Kise khawatir.

"Ia hanya tertidur," jawab guru itu tenang. "Jangan khawatir, Kise-kun. Dia akan baik – baik saja."

Kise menghela napas lega. Jika bisa ia ingin tetap berada disisi gadis itu, memastikan bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja. Namun, bel tanda istirahat habis sudah berbunyi, memaksa Kise untuk kembali kekelas. Setelah pelajaran selesai, ia akan langsung menjeguk gadis itu.

Mudah baginya berbicara seperti itu, karena sepanjang pelajaran kelima dan keenam, dirinya sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Khawatir memenuhi dadanya dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman berada dikelas. Tak henti – hentinya iris emas itu menatap kursi belakang yang kosong dan tentunya mendapatkan teguran dari guru. Ia hanya berharap bel cepat berbunyi sehingga ia bisa berada disisi gadis itu ketika bangun.

Doanya terkabul. Tanpa menunda banyak hal, ia langsung memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas dan berlari keruang kesehatan. Untunglah guru kesehatan yang menjaga sedang tidak ada karena Kise tak sengaja mendobrakan pintu. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang yang ditiduri oleh gadis itu. Untunglah gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Kise mengelus dadanya dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia, mengamati wajah gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya sedikit panas karena sedikit terpesona akan kecantikan Tennohara Tsubaki. Bulu matanya panjang, hidungnya sungguh sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya yang sedikit bulat, dan jangan lupakan dengan bibir pinknya yang terlihat menggoda. Oh, betapa bodoh dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Selama ini, Kise selalu mengangumi sosok Tennohara Tsubaki yang terkesan _cool_ untuk gadis seumurannya. Namun, jika dilihat dari dekat, gadis itu sangat cantik bagaikan seorang putri. Jangan lupakan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan iris birunya yang sangat kontras. Paduan unik yang membuat gadis itu sulit dilupakan.

Dadanya mendadak berdebar tak karuan dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini. Nampaknya julukan bodoh yang melekat pada dirinya memang benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa menyadari perasaan aneh ketika mengingat ataupun melihat gadis cantik ini.

Ia ingin memiliki Tennohara Tsubaki.

Ia...

Kise menyadari kelopak mata gadis itu yang bergerak perlahan. Iris biru yang ia kagumi mulai terlihat. Ada perasaan lega dihati Kise melihat gadis itu sadar. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya apakah gadis itu baik – baik saja, gadis itu langsung duduk menjauh dari Kise. Raut takut yang diperlihatkan langsung berubah digantikan dengan raut kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kise-san?" tanyanya tajam.

"Aku membawamu kemari karena kau pingsan tadi dibelakang sekolah," jawab Kise. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tennoharacchi? Sudah lebih baik?"

Kise tahu gadis itu masih bersikap waspada, namun ia bisa melihat kalau pundak gadis itu yang tegang perlahan turun. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Senyuman terlukis diwajah tampannya. "Kau bisa bangun? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu," tolak gadis itu.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu, Tennoharacchi," tukas Kise. "Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak terima jawaban "tidak". Oke?"

Gadis itu menatap tajam, berharap Kise takut dan membiarkannya sendiri. Namun, Kise tahu arti tatapan itu dan balik menatap. Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menerima ajakan Kise yang langsung disambut senyum lebar, membuatnya harus melempar bantal kearah wajah cowok itu. Dengan sangat hati – hati dan bagaikan memperlakukan sebuah kristal mahal, Kise menuntun gadis itu menuju gerbang membuat banyak pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tak banyak pembicaraan terjadi diantara mereka berdua karena gadis itu lebih memilih diam.

Sesampainya disebuah gedung apartemen, Kise melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan berat hati. Ia menatap gadis didepannya yang memasang raut kusam, rasanya seperti gadis itu tak ingin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tennoharacchi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Kise.

Gadis itu hanya diam, tapi Kise tahu bahwa gadis itu menunggunya.

"Kurasa ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak yakin kapan lagi bisa mengatakannya. Tolong dengarkan," sambung Kise.

"Aku... men-!"

"Jangan katakan!" seru gadis itu tiba – tiba, membuat Kise terkejut. Iris emasnya melebar melihat ketakutan yang dipantulkan oleh iris biru gadis itu. Tubuhnya pun terlihat gemetar. "Jangan katakan kata – kata itu dihadapanku! Jangan pernah!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kise, gadis itu langsung berlari memasuki gedung.

xxx

Ia sungguh tak percaya jika akan mendapatkan kalimat itu dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari masuk kedalam gedung dan tentunya kamar apartemennya. Napasnya tak beraturan dan rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Ia baru sadar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sosok ibunya berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Tentu saja ia memberontak, bahkan ia memukuli punggung ibunya agar bisa terlepas dari pelukan itu. Ia menatap horror saat ibunya tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Tsubaki. Kau tau betapa ibu merindukanmu? Sudah ibu katakan, jangan suka menghilang seperti ini."

Senyum yang tadinya terlukis diwajah ibunya langsung berubah. Tamparan mendarat dikedua pipinya. "Berapa kali ibu harus mengatakanmu jangan jadi ayahmu yang meninggalkan ibu?! Kalau kau memang mencintai ibu, kau harus tetap disini, disisi ibu! Kau mengerti?! Hah?!"

Ibunya menangkup kedua pipinya, membuatnya harus melihat wajah ibunya yang saat ini bagaikan seorang penyihir. "Ibu akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengatakan kalimat itu."

Ia meneguk ludah. Lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu. Dirinya seolah dihipnotis, bibirnya mengkhianati hatinya yang berteriak untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku... mencintaimu... ibu..."

Ibunya tersenyum lebar. "Bagus. Sekarang ganti bajulah, ibu akan menyiapkan makanan enak untuk anak kesayangan ibu," ucapnya. "Ibu mencintaimu, Tsubaki."

Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika sudah berada didalam kamar. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan tak ada tanda – tanda akan berhenti. Air mata yang berada dipelupuk mata akhirnya tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, membenamkan kepalanya diantara dua lututnya.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

xxx

Ia memang sudah biasa mendapat ejeken dan tatapan penuh hina dari murid disekolahnya. Namun, tatapan kali ini membuatnya sedikit heran. Bisikan penuh ejekan pun terdengar jelas, tidak seperti biasanya yang berupa bisikan. Ketika dirinya ingin masuk kedalam kelas, ia dihadang oleh tiga orang siswi yang sudah ia kenal. Alis mereka bertiga bertaut dan memancarkan kesal yang luar biasa. Ia hanya memandang kosong kearah mereka bertiga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Iris birunya melebar melihat foto dirinya yang bergandengan tangan dengan Kise. Belum sempat menjawab, siswi yang berada didepan menarik paksa rambut panjangnya. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari beberapa murid, walau ia tahu hampir semuanya berasal dari siswi. Sampai dibawah tangga, tarikan dirambutnya baru dilepas. Namun, belum selesai karena ia harus menerima setidaknya dua tamparan dari siswi tadi.

"Berapa kali kami harus bilang untuk menjauhi Kise-kun?!" serunya.

"Kau tak pantas untuk Kise-kun!"

"Harusnya kau sadar diri!"

Pukulan dan tamparan ia terima tanpa banyak protes. Sejak awal, ini memang salahnya yang sudah membiarkan Kise untuk mengantarnya sampai apartemen. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan cowok itu. Tidak. Semua ini bukanlah dari kejadian kemarin. Semua ini salah karena telah menolongnya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Andai ia tidak melakukannya, ia mungkin masih bisa merasakan yang namanya "damai" dalam kehidupannya.

Iris birunya mengintip dari helai rambut hitamnya, heran karena hujaman pukulan itu berhenti. Ia melihat punggung tegap seorang cowok didepannya, melindunginya dari ketiga siswi itu.

"Kise-kun untuk apa kau melindungi gadis macam dia?"

"Itu benar. Gadis itu tidak pantas untukmu."

"Pantas atau tidak, aku yang memutuskannya," seru Kise. "Kalian tidak berhak melarangku untuk mencintai gadis yang kucintai."

Iris birunya melebar. _Apa? Tadi... dia bilang... apa?_

Pikirannya mendadak menjadi putih, tak mampu berpikir apa – apa. Kata Kise barusan berputar bagaikan pita kaset kusut dalam benaknya. Irisnya semakin melebar tatkala Kise menghadapnya, memasang wajah khawatir. Ia langsung menepis kasar tangan cowok itu yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Napasnya tak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya terasa panas, dan air matanya mengancam akan tumpah.

"Maaf, aku jadi mengatakan kata itu disaat yang tidak tepat," sesalnya sambil terkekeh, menggaruk tengguk lehernya yang tak gatal.

 _Tidak._

"Tapi, yang kukatakan itu memang benar Tennoharacchi."

 _Tolong jangan katakan padaku kata – kata itu._

"Aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin, tapi Tennoharacchi malah menyuruhku berhenti."

 _Tidak. Jangan katakan!_

"Aku memang tak yakin bisa melindungimu seperti tadi atau tidak. Tapi, aku janji akan terus berada disisimu."

 _Kumohon! Jangan!_

"Aku mencintaimu Tennoharacchi. Maukah ka-"

"Tidak!" serunya seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Ia langsung kabur dari tempatnya, tak mempedulikan panggilan Kise maupun tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak pernah mengira kata itu akan meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir Kise. Sudah cukup ia mendengar ibunya yang terus mengulang kata terkutuk itu. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

 _Tolong! Siapapun, tolong aku!_

xxx

Uap putih mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Salju turun cukup deras malam ini dan angin pun nampak berlomba dengan salju, meniupkan kepingan indah itu malam ini. Orang lain mungkin akan menggigil kedinginan dan memilih pulang untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Namun, tidak dengannya yang berdiri bagaikan patung dengan kepala yang ditengadahkan keatas. Untuk malam ini, ia merasa sangat bebas. Ia yakin setelah ini tak akan ada rantai yang membelenggu dirinya. Oh betapa senang dirinya hingga tanpa sadar gumaman sebuah lagu terdengar ditempatnya berdiri. Saking senangnya, ia bahkan melepaskan tawanya ditengah senyapnya malam musim dingin.

Tawanya seolah ditujukan kepada makhluk hidup yang senang sekali dengan kalimat kutukan.

Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris birunya yang sangat disukai oleh orang yang paling ia benci didunia ini. Hidupnya hancur berkat kalimat yang sering ia dengar dari orang itu. Tak pernah bebas akan rantai yang disematkan orang itu berkat kalimat kutukan yang ia dengar maupun ia ucapkan.

"Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa bebas," gumamnya. "Aku tak perlu lagi mendengar kata itu."

Tawanya semakin kencang. "Kenapa baru terpikirkan olehku cara ini? Aku pasti bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya."

Ia menghapus air mata yang ada disudut matanya. Tanpa adanya keraguan yang terpantul dalam iris biru itu, ia melangkah maju menuju kehidupan barunya.

"Aku... mencintai... mu..."

xxx

"Hei hei, kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini?"

"Sudah sudah. Kupikir kemana orang itu selama seminggu tak ada kabar."

"Benar. Rasanya jadi damai ya jika orang itu tak ada."

"Ha ha ha, betul betul. Penghalang untuk mendapatkan Kise-kun sudah tak ada."

Kasamatsu yang mendengar obrolan pendek para siswi itu hanya bisa mendengus. Mereka sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Kise jika model itu melihat berita tadi pagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, baru menyadari bahwa ada pesan dari orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia membacanya sekilas, kemudian memasukkan kembali kedalam saku celananya. Sepertinya ia harus membicarakan hal ini kepada pelatih agar memberikan waktu libur untuk Kise. Jika saja Kise bukan _ace_ anggota basket, ia mungkin akan menarik paksa keluar cowok itu dari rumahnya.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut sang Kapten. "Besok, akan kupaksa dia latihan sampai membuatnya lupa terhadap gadis itu."

* * *

Iru nara henji shinasai : Kalau ada cepat jawab

Konbini : Minimarket

Ittai : Sakit

Hidoi : Jahat

* * *

*pundung dipojokan karena capek.

Hah... umur ini serasa berkurang selama 10 tahun *lebay. Tapi, ini dia fanfic oneshoot pertama yang Author kerjakan saat dilanda stress tak kunjung hilang. Entah aku harus berkata apa untuk Author Note ini, tapi ditunggu review yang berupa kritikan dan saran dari minna. Biar bisa tahu apa yang salah hehehe. Untuk yang mengharapkan adanya bumbu romance, maap ya. Hahaha, dari awal Author emang nggak ada niat buat bikin fanfic oneshoot romance. Soalnya, kayak udah biasa jadi coba buat yang ekstrim gini deh *mana ekstrimnya Thor!

Yah, pokoknya untuk yang sudah baca terima kasih banyak. Jangan lelah dengan fanfic tak jelas ini dari Author yang aneh bin gaje. Okeh minna

Sampai jumpa lagi~

* * *

 **Omake :  
**

 _"Seorang mayat gadis SMA ditemukan disebuah gedung apartemen pukul 6 pagi hari ini. Penyebab kematian belum dapat dipastikan oleh pihak polisi. Namun, mereka menduga bahwa gadis ini bunuh diri karena meninggalkan sepatu diatap gedung apartemen. Polisi akan terus melakukan..."_

Ia mematikan telivisi dan membuang remote control kesembarang arah. Ia menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Yah, padahal aku baru saja menemukan mainan menarik," keluhnya. Suasana hatinya langsung memburuk jika mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. "Baru saja kunyatakan perasaanku, dia langsung menghilang dan tahu – tahu mati. Tidak asik."

Ia bangkit. Dirinya berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka sedikit tirai yang menghalangi sinar mentari pagi hari ini.

"Hmm... kira – kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi mainanku selanjutnya?"


End file.
